Transkripte/Etwas ganz Besonderes
Etwas ganz Besonderes ist die zwölfte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Schönheitsflecken 101 :läutet :reden freudig :Cheerilee: Kinder, seid bitte jetzt alle still. Heute werden wir etwas sehr wichtiges lernen. beruhigt sich Danke schön. Wir werden heute über unsere Schönheitsflecken reden. :Diamond Tiara: Langweilig :Cheerilee: Ihr seht doch alle meinen Schönheitsfleck, oder? Wie viele Ponys wurde ich nicht mit einem solchen Fleck geboren. Er war noch nicht zu sehen. :Twist: Ohh...! Die sah aber süß aus! :Cheerilee: Und eines Tages, da war ich so alt wie ihr, wachte ich auf und hatte plötzlich einen Schönheitsfleck. :des Bildschirms: Seht euch mal ihre Mähne an! Gelächter :Cheerilee: Ja, ich weiß! Aber ich sage euch diese Frisur war für die Mähne damals sehr modern. Ich hatte beschlossen, Lehrerin zu werden und die Blumen waren ein Zeichen meiner Hoffnung meine zukünftigen Schülern würden aufblühen, wenn ich sie mit Wissen füttere. Das Lächeln stand für die Freude, mit der meine kleinen Schülerponys lernen sollten. Also, kann mir jemand erklären warum ein Pony seinen Schönheitsfleck bekommt? :Twist: Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Wenn es etwas an sich entdeckt, dass es zu etwas ganz Besonderen macht, richtig? :Cheerilee: Ganz genau, Twist. Ein Schönheitsfleck erscheint auf eurer Flanke, wenn ihr an euch eine besondere Eigenschaft erkennt, die euch von all den anderen Ponys unterscheidet. Zu erfahren was diese besondere Eigenschaft ist, (Diamond Tiara: pssst!) das passiert nicht über Nacht. Und auch, (Diamond Tiara: pssst!) wenn man es sich von ganzem Herzen wünscht, ein Schönheitsfleck erscheint dann, wenn es Zeit dazu ist. :Diamond Tiara: PSSST! :Apple Bloom: Was ist? :Bloom nimmt einen Zettel von Diamond Tiara :Cheerilee: Apple Bloom! Reichst du da grade einen Zettel weiter ? :Apple Bloom: Äh ich... ähm... :Cheerilee: Was ist denn so wichtig, dass es nicht bis nach dem Unterricht warten kann? japs Der ist ja leer. :Diamond Tiara: lacht Genauso wie ihr Ponyhintern. lacht :flüstern :Titellied Die Einladung :läutet :reden freudig :Twist: Willst du was süßes? Ich hab Pfefferminz-Sticks. Die hab ich selber gemacht. :Apple Bloom: das Angebot ab m-mm. :Twist: Die machen dich auch wieder fröhlich. :Apple Bloom: Nein. :Diamond Tiara: Wieso mussten wir uns eigentlich anhören, wie man Schönheitsflecken kriegt? Also auf seinen Schönheitsfleck zu warten ist so was von out! Du hast deinen und ich hab meinen. Wir alle haben doch schon einen. :Twist: seufz. :Diamond Tiara: Ich meine, fast alle haben einen Schönheitsfleck. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich lade euch trotzdem am Wochenende zu meiner Party ein. :Silver Spoon: Die Party wird wahnsinnig toll. :Diamond Tiara: Auf der Party feiern wir mich und meinen bezaubernden Schönheitsfleck. Was soll man denn sonst feiern? :[Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon zusammen: Komm! Komm! Zuckerstück komm!] kichern :Apple Bloom:' '''Nicht zum Aushalten. :'Silver Spoon': Wir sehen uns am Wochenende, ['Diamond Tiara''' und Silver Spoon zusammen: nackte Hintern!] Kichern Des Apfelskern :Apple Bloom: Das ist nicht fair! Das ist einfach nicht fair! :Applejack: ächtz Na komm! Jetzt rauf dir mal nicht die Mähne. Du kriegst auch 'nen Schönheitsfleck. Jedes Pony bekommt ihn irgendwann. :Apple Bloom: Ich will ihn aber nicht erst irgendwann bekommen. Ich will diesen Fleck sofort! Verstehst du, ich kann nicht ohne Schönheitsfleck auf Tiara's PartyOriginal: cute-ceañera gehen. Ich kann es nicht. :Applejack: Aber was spricht denn dagegen? Weißt du, ich bekam als letztes Pony in meiner Klasse den Schönheitsfleck und ich bin unglaublich stolz auf ihn. Ich würde bald die Apfelplantage leiten. Das brachten diese drei Äpfel ans Licht. japs Und da fällt mir ein Granny Smith war auch die letzte in ihrer Klasse und genauso Big McIntosh. :Apple Bloom: Meinst du, nachdem du mir das gesagt hast, würde es mir jetzt besser gehen? Die letzte in der Klasse zu sein, die ihren Schönheitsfleck kriegt, liegt bei uns wohl in der Familie. Es liegt in der Familie? Es liegt in der Familie! Es liegt in der Familie! Du hast drei Äpfel als Schönheitsfleck, Granny Smith hat einen Apfelkuchen und Big Macintosh hat eine Apfelhälfte! Meine besondere Eigenschaft hat irgendwas mit Äpfeln zu tun. Äpfel! Äpfel! Äpfel! krach japs... mit Äpfeln. :Applejack: Die köstlichsten und nahrhaftesten Äpfel bekommt ihr hier! :Apple Bloom: Köstlich und äußerst geschmackvoll und viel verwendbar! Man kann sie essen und mit ihnen Spielen, des Bildschirm: hey, aufpassen! oder Kunst für den Hausgebrauch aus ihnen machen. Ihr seid wahnsinnig, wenn ihr euch nicht sofort zehn Kilo von ihnen kauft. :Applejack: verlegen... Ein so kreatives Kind. :Apple Bloom: Hey! Möchtest du vielleicht ein paar Äpfel? :Sir: Äh, nein danke. :Apple Bloom: Wieso nicht? :Sir: japs Zu hause hab ich welche. :Apple Bloom: Bist du dir sicher? :Sir: Ja, ich bin mir sehr sicher, ..japs! :Apple Bloom: Du bist dir vielleicht sehr sicher. Aber du bist dir nicht absolut, megamäßig und ober super-duper sicher, stimmts? :Sir: Äh, wenn ich dir ein paar Äpfel abkaufe, lässt du mich dann in Ruhe? :Apple Bloom: Auf jeden Fall! :Applejack: Du bekommst noch Wechselgeld! :Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo! So verkauft man Äpfel und bekommt seinen Schönheitsfleck. Und, wie sieht mein Schönheitsfleck aus? Eine Tasche volle Äpfel? Ein zufriedener Kunde, der einen Apfel isst? Hm, vielleicht sollte ich unsere Verkaufszahlen noch weiter erhöhen. NICHT ANFASSEN, SONST KAUFEN! Wir nehmen auch Kreditkarten. :Applejack: Entschuldige bitte! Warte! Also wirklich Apple Bloom, du kannst nicht... :Apple Bloom: Das macht vier Münzen. :Bon Bon: Ich wollte aber nicht so viele Äpfel kaufenOriginal: I didn't put those in my bag. :Apple Bloom: Das kann jeder behaupten. Und ich sage, das macht vier... :Applejack: Apple Bloom! Das ist mir jetzt wirklich unangenehm. Sie ist noch neu. Hier, die sind geschenkt. Geht auf's Haus...und noch die. ...und die. :Bon Bon: ächtz :Applejack: Bis zum nächsten Mal, ja? :Apple Bloom: Was ist? :Applejack: Tut mir Leid, kleine Schwester, aber deine Zeit als Verkäuferin ist vorbei. :Apple Bloom: Was? Aber wie soll ich denn dann meinen Schönheitsfleck bekommen? :Applejack: Hör auf! Geh nach hause. :Apple Bloom: grummel. :Applejack: Pass auf, Zuckermäulchen! Ich weis wie schwer es ist auf seinen Schönheitsfleck zu warten. Aber ihn zu erzwingen funktioniert nicht. Und so groß bist du ja auch noch gar nicht. Vielleicht hast du ja eine Freundin, die auch noch keinen hat? :Apple Bloom: Naja... Twist hat bis jetzt auch noch keinen. :Applejack: Wär's nicht besser, wenn ihr beide zusammen zu der Party geht? :Apple Bloom: Ja, vielleicht. :Applejack: Na siehst du. Ich wette, du und Twist habt mit einander auch eine Menge Spaß. Dann lauf los und such deine Freundin. :Apple Bloom: Bist du sicher, dass du mich bis zum Ende des Markttages nicht noch brauchst? :Ace: Hey! Wer hat hier meinen Schläger benutzt? :Applejack: Ja, da bin ich sicher. Die Sportskanone :an der Tür :Twist: Oh, was gibt's, Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: Ich hab nachgedacht... was hältst du davon, wenn wir zusammen zu Tiara's Party gehen? Ich hab noch keinen Schönheitsfleck und du hast auch noch kein. :Twist: Tja, ähm... :Apple Bloom: japs :Twist: Ist mein Schönheitsfleck nicht toll? Ich hab schon immer gern Süßigkeiten kreiert. Ich hab nur eine Weile gebraucht zu erkennen, dass es meine besondere Begabung ist. Ganz schön süß, häh? :Apple Bloom: Ja, ziemlich ... süß. :Twist: Hey... das bedeutet doch nicht, dass wir nicht zusammen zur Party gehen können. Du willst doch jetzt trotzdem noch zu der Party gehen, oder? :Diamond Tiara: Na und ob sie will. :Silver Spoon: Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass du, weil du als einziges Pony noch keinen Schönheitsfleck hast, das peinlichste Pony der Welt bist. Gelächter :Rainbow Dash: Oh, sieht so aus, als ob da ein Pony eine schwarze Wolke über dem Kopf hängen hätte. Ich werde was dagegen unternehmen. Was ist denn los, Kindchen? :Apple Bloom: japs Also heute nachmittag ist eine Party und alle aus meiner Klasse werden da sein und alle haben einen Schönheitsfleck. Nur ich habe noch kein. Ich war keine gute Apfelverkäuferin und ich will zu dieser Party gehn. Aber ich kann nicht zu der Party. Ich hab kein Schönheitsfleck. Meine Schwester sagt ich krieg irgendwann einen, aber ... ICH WILL IHN JETZT SOFORT! :Rainbow Dash: Schönheitsfleck? Ich kann dir 'n Schönheitsfleck besorgen. Keine große Sache. snap :Apple Bloom: Applejack sagt, dass ich ihn irgendwann bekomm. Ich soll einfach abwarten, bis es soweit ist. :Rainbow Dash: Warum darauf warten bis es soweit ist, wenn du es auch sofort haben kannst? :Apple Bloom: Aber, Applejack hat gesagt, dass... :Rainbow Dash: Hey, auf wen willst du jetzt hören. Auf Applejack oder auf das Pony, dass als Klassenerster seinen Fleck bekommen hat? Klar bin ich schon immer gern geflogen. Aber ich hatte es auch nie eilig. Und bei meinem ersten Rennen erkannte ich plötzlich, dass ich total auf Geschwindigkeit stehe. Und WUMS, erschien dieser Schönheitsfleck und ich war schnell wie der Blitz. :Rainbow Dash: So ist es richtig. Hoch mit den Beinchen! So wird man gelenkig. Na los! Der Trick der Sache ist so viele Dinge wie möglich so schnell wie möglich zu bewältigen. Für eines der Dinge bekommst du deinen Schönheitsfleck. Also, bist du bereit? :Apple Bloom: Ich bin bereit! :Rainbow Dash: Ich sagte: BIST DU BEREIT! :Apple Bloom: ICH BIN BEREIT! :Rainbow Dash: Jonglieren, los! blasend :Apple Bloom: Ah! :Rainbow Dash: Drachenfleigen, los! blasen :Apple Bloom: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Karate, los! blasen :Apple Bloom: Hei-ja! Uh... :Rainbow Dash: Drachensteigen, los! blasen :Rainbow Dash: Ultra-Pony-Rollerskaten, los! blasen :[Roller ponys: grummel] :Apple Bloom: Aah! ... :Rainbow Dash: Das hatten wir ...und das hatten wir... und das hatten wir auch... :Silver Spoon: lacht Dein neues Outfit ist wirklich perfekt für deine Party. :Diamond Tiara: Ich weis. Und es betont meinen Schönheitsfleck. :Silver Spoon: Ich bin gern was Besonderes. :Tiara: Kannst du dir denken wie peinlich es ist, wenn man nichts besonderes ist? :Silver Spoon: Ach, das will ich mir noch nicht einmal vorstellen müssen. :Rainbow Dash: Das hatten wir auch schon... und das auch... :Apple Bloom: Ich bin verloren. Verloren! Ich werde niemals etwas finden, was ich gut kann. :Pinkie Pie: Du siehst aus, als wärst du gut in Muffin essen. :Apple Bloom: Gut in Muffin essen? :Rainbow Dash: Gut in Muffin essen? :Pinkie Pie: Gut in Muffin essen! :Apple Bloom: Ich weiß deine Hilfe wirklich sehr zu schätzen, Rainbow Dash. Du bist 'ne tolle Lehrerin und ich hab viel von dir gelernt. Ich kann bestimmt noch 'ne Menge von dir lernen, aber... ich muss jetzt ein paar Muffins essen! Ich seh dich auf der Feier. Warte doch Pinkie Pie. Ich komme. Muffins :Apple Bloom: Dass ich da nicht selbst drauf gekommen bin. Ein Muffin-Ess-Schönheitsfleck! Ist doch total offensichtlich! Also, wo sind die Muffins? Die hau ich so was von weg! :Pinkie Pie: Ich habe kein Muffins. :Apple Bloom: Oh. :Pinkie Pie: japs Aber du siehst aus, als wärst du eine super Backhilfe. :Apple Bloom: Ich denke ein Muffin-Bäckerin-Schönheitsfleck würde mir auch gefallen. ::Pie :Alles was du brauchst ist eine Tasse, :Etwas Mehl füllst du hinein. :Irgendetwas süßes kommt hinzu, :Und auch etwas Salz darf dabei sein. :Dazu ein Löffel Vanille, :Dann rühr's um und lass es sacken, :Füge was du willst noch dazu und dann :Wird das Ganze schön gebacken… :Muffins, der riesen Renner. :Muffins, für Kuchenkenner. :Muffins...Muffins, Muffins, MUFFINS! :Apple Bloom: hust Heiß, heiß, heiß! :Pinkie Pie: Oooh, die sehen besser aus als das letzte Blech. mampf Mmm... :Apple Bloom: Bääh! Anscheinend bin ich auch keine gute Muffinbäckerin. seufz Ich muss der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen. Ich bekomme niemals einen Schönheitsfleck. :Pinkie Pie: Und was ist damit? :Apple Bloom: Was ist womit? Ist da etwa ein Schönheitsfleck? Ist da einer, ist da einer? japs Ein Schönheitsfleck! Ist es... ein Messbecher? Nein. Eine Rührschüssel? Nein... Doch ein Muffin? Drei verschiedene Muffins vielleicht. :Pinkie Pie: bläßt Nein, Mehl! Es war nur Mehl! Jaa, ich hab's erraten. Was willst du jetzt spielen? Bitte sag Bingo, bitte Bingo. Zaubern Zwecklos :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, was ist hier denn passiert? :Pinkie Pie: Wir haben Muffins gebacken. Willst du einen probieren? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein danke schön. Obwohl sie natürlich, ähä... köstlich aussehen. :Apple Bloom: Twilight, du musst mir helfen, bitte! :Twilight Sparkle: Wieso, was ist denn? :Apple Bloom: japs Tiara feiert heute eine Party und alle aus meiner Klasse werden da sein und alle haben einen Schönheitsfleck. Nur ich nicht. Ich kann keine Äpfle verkaufen, Drachen fliegen, Muffins backen. Ich will auf die Party aber ich kann nicht wegen dem Schönheitsfleck. Obwohl Pinkie Pie sagt er wird irgendwann erscheinen. Aber er will einfach nicht erscheinen. ICH WILL IHN JETZT SOFORT! :Twilight Sparkle: Ähhh… ich kann dir nicht folgen. Wie kann ich dir helfen? :Apple Bloom: Du kannst mit Magie dafür sorgen, dass mein Schönheitsfleck erscheint. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh nein, Apple Bloom. Ein Schönheitsfleck steht für eine Begabung die ein Pony selbst entdecken muss. :Apple Bloom: Bitte, Twilight, versuch es. :Twilight Sparkle: Es tut mir Leid, aber- :Apple Bloom: Oh bitte, bitte, bitte bitte bitte! :Twilight Sparkle: Also gut, okay! :Apple Bloom: Oh danke, danke, danke. pwing Ja! Ich wusste doch, dass du es... kannst. :Twilight Sparkle: Es tut mir Leid, Süße. Aber ich hab dir doch vorhin- :Apple Bloom: Nochmal, nochmal! :Twilight Sparkle: seufz :pwing pwang pwing pweng pwung pwing pwung pwong pwing pwing pwung pwing :Apple Bloom: japs :Twilight Sparkle: ... noch gesagt, dass man auch mit Magie keinen Schönheitsfleck vor seiner Zeit erscheinen lassen kann. :Apple Bloom: Es ist hoffnungslos. Hoffnungslos! seufz. Die Party :Apple Bloom: Dann geh ich halt nicht zur Party. Wie könnte ich auch? Alle anderen Ponys werden sich über mich lustig machen und mich auslachen. Es wird der schlimmste Abend meines Lebens. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bin sicher. So schlimm wird es nicht werden. :Apple Bloom: Vergiss es. Auf gar keinen Fall geh ich zu der schluck Party. :quatchen :Apple Bloom: Ich hab vergessen wie spät es ist. Und ich hab vergessen, dass Pinkie Pie diese Party ausrichtet. Und wie konnte ich vergessen, wo die Party statt findet? :Pinkie Pie: Vergiss aber nicht dein Partyhütchen, kleines Vergissmeinicht! :Apple Bloom: Ich muss hier verschwinden, bevor mich irgendein Pony sieht. Das ist wirklich die tollste Party, auf der ich seit langem war. :Snails: mampf :Diamond Tiara: Hey! Diese Party wird für mich veranstaltet.Origianl: It's my cute-ceañera, Ich bin die Erste, die in den Kuchen beißen darf. :pop pop pop pop pop pop :Apple Bloom: Okay, okay Apple Bloom, gleich hast du's geschafft. :Applejack: Apple Bloom, du bist hier. Ich hab das mit Twist gehört und da dachte ich du würdest nicht kommen. Zum Glück nimmst du dir diese Schönheitsfleck-Geschichte wohl doch nicht so sehr zu Herzen. Manche Dingen passieren eben dann, wenn sie passieren sollen. Sie beschleunigen zu wollen macht einen verrückt. Ich lass dich mal in Frieden. Deine Freundinnen wollen mit dir reden. :Apple Bloom: grummel :Diamond Tiara: Sieh mal einer an. Wen haben wir denn hier? :Silver Spoon: Schicke Klamotten. :Apple Bloom: Naja, da.. hab ich mir nur so übergeworfen. :Diamond Tiara: Und es betont ja auch deinen Schönheitsfleck-- oh warte. Ganz vergessen: du hast ja noch keinen. :Apple Bloom: Klar hab ich 'nen Schönheitsfleck. :Silver Spoon: Äh, was? Seit wann? :Apple Bloom: Seit... ähm... ein paar Stunden. :Diamond Tiara: Oh wirklich? Lass doch mal sehen. :Apple Bloom: Äh, nein ich darf nicht, äh, ich kann nicht! Mein Schönheitsfleck ist so ober-super-bezaubernd. Ich hab ein wenig Angst ihn euch zu zeigen. Wenn ich das tue werden alle nur noch mich anschauen und nicht euch. Auf der eigenen Party nicht angeschaut zu werden. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie peinlich das werden kann? :Diamond Tiara: Äh, vergessen wir es. Ich will ihren Schönheitsfleck gar nicht sehen. :Apple Bloom: Okay, na dann, ich schau mich hier mal um. 'Ne schöne Party noch. seufz :springt :Ponys: japs :Apple Bloom: Oh nein. :Silver Spoon: lacht Oh wow, das ist ein bezaubernder Schönheitsfleck. :Diamond Tiara: Netter versuch, [Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon zusammen: nackter Hintern! kicher nackter Hintern!] :des Bildschirms: Habt ihr ein Problem mit nackten Hintern? Der Schönheitsfleckenklub :Scootaloo: Ich sagte, habt ihr ein Problem mit nackten Hintern? :Silver Spoon: Das Problem ist eigentlich, dass sie eben nichts Besonderes ist. :Sweetie Belle: Nein! Sie kann noch was Besonderes werden. :Scootaloo: Es heißt, dass sie noch alles erreichen kann. Ihre Möglichkeiten sind, naja, endlos. :Sweetie Belle: Vielleicht wird sie eine große Wissenschaftlerin, oder eine phantastische Künstlerin, oder Schriftstellerin. Vielleicht wird sie sogar eines Tages Bürgermeisterin von Ponyville. :Scootaloo: Aber auf gar keinen Fall ist sie so eingebildet wie ihr beide. lachen :Diamond Tiara: Hey, das ist meine Party. Wieso seid ihr auf ihrer Seite? :Scootaloo: Naja, weil... :Apple Bloom: japs Ihr beide habt auch noch keinen Schönheitsfleck? Ich dachte ich wäre hier die Einzige. :Scootaloo: Wir dachten, wir wären die einzigen Beiden. :Twilight Sparkle: Und ich denke ehrlich gesagt ihr drei seid wahre Glücksponys. :Diamond Tiara: Glücksponys? Wie können die glücklich sein? :Twilight Sparkle: Ihnen allen dreien steht es immer noch frei zu entdecken wer sie wirklich sind und was aus ihnen werden soll. :Applejack: Sie haben alle Zeit der Welt es heraus zu finden. Und nicht nur ein paar Stunden. :quatchen :Graues Pony: Oh, Apple Bloom, ich würde gerne Wissenschaftlerin werden. :Kronen-Pony: Vielleicht habe ich meinen Schönheitsfleck zu früh bekommen. :Diamond Tiara: Hey, was treibt ihr Ponys eigentlich? Das ist meine Party und die Aufmerksamkeit meiner Gäste gehört gefälligst mir. :Silver Spoon: Lass sie doch. Wir denken ihr seit Loser. Oder etwa nicht Tiara? Komm, komm, Zuckerstück... komm... :Diamond Tiara: Nicht jetzt, Silver Spoon. :Scootaloo: Ich bin Scootaloo. :Sweetie Belle: Sweetie Belle. :Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom. :Musik :Twist: Dieser Song ist echt super! :Apple Bloom: Ich hab nachgedacht. Jetzt wo wir Freunde sind... ich meine, wir sind doch Freunde, oder? :Scootaloo: Aber wieso denn nicht? Wir sind uns total ähnlich. Wir haben keine Schönheitsflecken, die tolle Tiara und Silver Spoon machen uns wahnsinnig-- :Sweetie Belle: Ja, total wahnsinnig. :kichert :Apple Bloom: Und jetzt wo wir Freunde sind, wie wär's wenn wir drei zusammenarbeiten und heraus finden wer wir sind und wozu wir bestimmt sind? :Sweetie Belle: Ooh! Ooh! Wir können ja auch einen eigenen Geheimklub gründen. :Scootaloo: Ja, ich find das ist eine klasse Idee. :Apple Bloom: Ein Geheimklub. Wie toll. Ja und welcher Name passt zu uns? :Scootaloo: Die drei Schönheitsflecken? :Sweetie Belle: Die schöheitsfleckigen Fantastischen? :Apple Bloom: Wie wär's mit... der Schönheitsfleckenklub? :Scootaloo: Echt perfekt! :Sweetie Belle: Das wird bestimmt sowas von toll! :Apple Bloom: Wir sind von niemanden aufzuhalten! :Scootaloo: Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir unseren Geheimklub mit einem Muffin feiern? :Apple Bloom: NEIN, nur kein Muffin! Vertraut mir. :Sweetie Belle: Vielleicht gibt es hier ja auch Plätzchen. :Apple Bloom: Ja, kommt Freunde. :Twilight Sparkle: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :ich freu mich dir heute mitzuteilen, dass eine deiner jünsten Untertanen etwas wichtiges über Freundschaft gelernt hat. Manchmal fühlt man sich ausgeschlossen und meint keine Freunde zu haben. Und dann erkennt man... '' :'Prinzessin Celestia': ''...ganz plötzlich, dass woanders wahre Freunde auf einen warten und dass man was Besonderes ist. Hmm... Musik Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Call of the Cutie es:Transcripciones/Llamada de la chica pl:Transkrypty/Znaczkowa Liga ru:Стенограммы/Отличительные знаки sv:Transkript/Cutie kallar Kategorie:Erste Staffel